


Fly Me to the Moon

by kichikou (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hanahaki AU, M/M, by rape/non-con i mean the scene where they first kiss, honestly i hate how this came out im probably gonna rewrite it later oof, hospital tw?, i guess?, i wanted to tag it just in case, its not a big thing but some people dont like it, pregame au, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kichikou
Summary: Momota Kaito, strong, tough, and one of the most popular kids in his grade level. Recently transferred over to Hopes Peak Academy from Dodonpachi Commercial High after being kicked out, yet again.Status: Coughing up blood in a bathroom stall.Ouma Kokichi, the weakest, saddest, most picked on kid in his grade. Accepted to Hopes Peak Academy for his outstanding performance during his first year at the Imperial Academy. Skipped the eighth grade.Status: Hiding away in a janitor's closet.





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly?? I hate how this came out?? But it's 3:41 A.M and I don't feel like rewriting until?? Sometime later oof.  
> But yeah, definitely gonna rewrite. I hate everything after the beginning.  
> Also, implied sex at some point? Idk if I should mention that oops.

_ - _

_ “Fly me to the moon _

_ Let me play among the stars _

_ Let me see what spring is like _

_ On Jupiter and Mars” _

_ - _

Momota Kaito, strong, tough, and one of the most popular kids in his grade level. Recently transferred over to Hopes Peak Academy from Dodonpachi Commercial High after being kicked out, yet again. 

Status: Coughing up blood in a bathroom stall.

It might as well had been Hanahaki if there were anyone he loved. Of course, everyone loved him anyway, it wouldn’t have been a problem. He’d be happier with Hanahaki. His pain would be over and he wouldn’t have to tell so many pointless lies.

_ - _

_ “In other words, hold my hand _

_ In other words, darling, kiss me _

_ Fill my life with song _

_ And let me sing for ever more” _

_ - _

Ouma Kokichi, the weakest, saddest, most picked on kid in his grade. Accepted to Hopes Peak Academy for his outstanding performance during his first year at the Imperial Academy. Skipped the eighth grade.

Status: Hiding away in a janitor's closet.

He wanted to die. He wanted to die so badly, but he didn’t ask for this pain. God, he knew his suffering would never end. He must have been cursed. His throat burned. He coughed, blood coming out, along with a single Amaryllis petal, the sweet lavender dyed pink.

_ - _

_ “You are all I long for _

_ All I worship and adore _

_ In other words, please be true _

_ In other words, I love you” _

_ - _

There was something about Ouma that Momota couldn’t help but envy, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Perhaps it was his achievements. It was amazing how something so small could make you pin someone against a locker, punching them numerous times. But alas, that was the situation the two were in. A crowd was gathering, and Kokichi silently prayed the principle wouldn’t come intervene. He didn’t want to start any problems over this. 

He didn’t know what he saw in Momota, maybe it was that he was stronger, more likeable. Maybe it was those eyes. Their bright magenta, shimmering like the sky before dawn, speckled with stars. Maybe that’s what he fell in love with. And there, pinned against a locker, getting beaten up by someone he loved, he vomited a mess of lavender flowers. He got dropped to the floor and ran off.

And at that moment, Kaito, realizing they were in the same predicament, vowed he’d never touch him again.

_ - _

_ “Fly me to the moon _

_ Let me play among the stars _

_ Let me see what spring is like _

_ On Jupiter and Mars” _

_ - _

The whole school knew, there was no point in hiding it anymore. Kokichi would run to the bathroom and puke almost hourly, everyone knew that. Kaito thought he had strategically planned it out to where he knew he’d be the only one to be in the room, but there he was, being stared at and coughing out blood. One took this the wrong way.

“Kaito…-san? I,” He took a deep breath, shaking and fidgeting with his hands. “I think I love you. You have the disease too, right? You probably don’t even like me back. I’m just going to d-”

He’s cut off by laughter. “That’s what you think this is about? I don’t understand how you get such good grades, you’re a fucking idiot.” Momota was cornering Ouma. “I don’t, and never will have the same disgusting disease you have. You’re going to die alone and helpless, you deserve it. Or maybe I should say it, so you can just be alive and suffer longer.” The smaller boys back hit the wall and Momota grins. “I… hate you.” And he pushes his lips onto him, Kokichis blood suddenly spurting out, leaking out of his mouth.

_ - _

_ “In other words, hold my hand _

_ In other words, darling, kiss me _

_ Fill my life with song _

_ Let me sing for ever more” _

_ - _

Almost every day was like this, getting pushed against the wall and making out. But never once did Momota say he loved him. The hanahaki didn’t go away, and both parties knew that it wouldn’t without a confession. Every time he’d fall into a coughing fit, flowers all over the bathroom floor and occasionally other places around the school. Some kisses were more intimate than the others, and they did things they shouldn’t at age 16. But no matter how much he tried to hate Momota, Ouma couldn’t stop loving him.

_ - _

_ “All I worship and adore _

_ You are all I long for _

_ In other words, please be true _

_ In other words, in other words” _

_ - _

It wasn’t long before Kokichi ended up in a hospital. He had passed out in the middle of the hallway and was immediately taken out. Momota realized what he had done, he had killed Ouma. He would die, and it would be his fault. He snuck out of school, not like he hadn’t before, and ran to a flower shop. Amaryllis was what he needed, he was sure that was the flower. He had researched then that first day. 

Running down the street, Kaito made it to the hospital in decent time, demanding he sees Kokichi. They wouldn’t let him. He darted over the counter, scanning through papers until he snatched Kokichis, noting the room number and dashing to it, ignoring the sirens going off. He slammed open the door and pulled the younger boy into a hug, singing through tears, praying he wasn’t going to die.

_ - _

_ “In other words, in other words _

_ In other words _

_ I love you” _

_ - _


End file.
